


Passing on the Torch

by Chloe-bourgeois-is-big-gay (ThatNerd1)



Series: Daminette December 2020 [9]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Maribat - Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Books, Daminette December, Daminette December 2020, Day 9 Book, F/M, Mentioned Diana (Wonder Woman)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:47:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27976845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatNerd1/pseuds/Chloe-bourgeois-is-big-gay
Summary: Day 9 BookMarinette retires.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Series: Daminette December 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002324
Comments: 2
Kudos: 99





	Passing on the Torch

Marinette sat in the vast library of the Wayne Manor. In her lap was a book. 

This book was special. It was written by all the previous Ladybugs, from Queen Hippolyta to Joan of Arc, and now, her. 

You see, after a Ladybug's stint is over, Tikki transfers all their memories and adventures from that time into the journal. Some had long chapters dedicated to them, some only a page. Marinette had the second longest segment, detailing the 47 years she spent as the red and black heroine. The longest was Hippolyta, with 231 years, although Diana admitted that her mother's long run was only because of her practically immortal body. 

When Marinette reached her 60th birthday and was about to welcome her fourth grandchild, she decided to retire from being Ladybug, even though she was in perfect condition when her suit was on. 

Marinette, as the Guardian, passed the Miraculous to her teenage granddaughter, Elizabeth. She sincerely hoped it was the right choice. 

Her husband walked into the library and noticed the book in her lap. 

"Y'know, Angel, you gave Liza big shoes to fill. You are a tough act to follow." 

Marinette smiled at Damian, "Let's hope she grows into them."

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my tumblr @chloe-bourgeois-is-big-gay


End file.
